


Waiting for...

by michirukaiou7



Category: Clover - CLAMP
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/chocolate_trilogy_fest.html">Fanfic_ita, Chocolate Trilogy Fest</a></p><p>Per un istante, al centro di quel piccolo mondo, c’è solo lei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting for someone who looks only me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Chocolate Trilogy Fest, 13 febbraio, Incontro](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/chocolate_trilogy_fest.html)

C’è sempre tanta gente, la sera. Certo, il locale non è tanto grande e si riempie facilmente, ma fa sentire importanti vedere tutte le sedie occupate, anche se non sono tutti lì solo per lei: c’è chi ha avuto una giornata stancante e non vede altro che il piatto davanti a sé, chi è lì con la sua donna e non guarda altri che lei, chi invece è venuto con l’amante, e si guarda intorno nel terrore di essere scorto da un conoscente, chi ride e scherza con gli amici e non vede altro che loro.  
Però, quando la musica comincia, si voltano verso di lei: è un secondo, perché molti torneranno quasi subito al loro precedente interesse, ma basta a farle salire una vampata di calore al viso, arrossandolo sotto il trucco.  
Per un istante, al centro di quel piccolo mondo, c’è solo lei.  
La musica è un abbraccio familiare, come quello di un amante di vecchia data, e la sostiene come vento sotto le ali ovunque lei desideri andare con la sua voce, come se, durante ogni canzone, esistesse solo quella parte di lei, impalpabile ed invisibile; a volte ha pensato di volersi dissolvere, di lasciare indietro quel corpo segnato dal tatuaggio e dal destino scelto da altri, e diventare solo voce, libera e leggera.  
Soltanto voce, soltanto sentimento, lasciando indietro tutto il resto, a cominciare dal ticchettio del grande orologio bianco e nero che troneggia laggiù, su una delle pareti della sala: è un modello nuovo e, anche se ha le lancette, non emette alcun suono; anche se così non fosse, di certo, il suo  _tic tac_  sarebbe coperto dalla musica.  
Però lei lo sente continuamente, quel suono.  
Lo sente sin da quando era bambina, e ha scandito ogni momento, rendendolo sempre un po’ meno reale, meno vivo: perché il suo non è un orologio che va avanti, scandendo il tempo che verrà; è una clessidra che scorre verso la  _fine_  del suo tempo, e questo Oluha non può dimenticarlo mai.  
Tranne quando canta: lì il suo corpo si perde nella luce dei riflettori, nelle onde morbide della musica, e di lei rimane solo la voce, che vola alta, lontano.

~*~

Le prime file sono sempre occupate dai vecchi clienti, di solito, le ultime da quelli che vogliono chiacchierare, e perciò si allontanano dal palco; quelle centrali sono dei nuovi avventori.  
C’è un militare, stasera.  
È un po’ una novità, poiché, per le loro serate libere, i soldati preferiscono locali più grandi, con belle ragazze che possano colorare una vita fatta solitamente di divise anonime e rigoroso silenzio; eppure il giovane uomo seduto in quel tavolo è lì e non sembra aver voglia di compagnia: guarda la bottiglia davanti a sé e sembra ignorare tutto il resto.  
Però, appena lei sale sul palco, si volta a guardarla.  
E rimane lì: il suo sguardo non la lascia, come quello degli altri avventori, ma rimane fermo su di lei; quasi non lo nota, all’inizio, nel suo totale abbandono canoro, ma a lungo andare si accorge che, sera dopo sera, il bel ragazzo con gli occhiali è lì.  
Stesso tavolo, sempre in divisa (forse viene subito dopo il lavoro), stessa bottiglia.  
Stesso sguardo: fisso su di lei, una mano a tenere il mento, le labbra un po’ socchiuse, da bambino in contemplazione dell’albero di Natale.  
E a lei piace.  
Non sa chi sia, ma tanta attenzione (assurdamente priva della concupiscenza che di solito le riservano gli uomini) la lusinga: si accorge di quanto quello sconosciuto sia diventato parte della sua solitaria quotidianità quando una sera, non vedendolo, prova un vuoto, come se nella sala non ci fosse nessuno ad ascoltarla; poi abbassa lo sguardo e lo vede in uno dei tavoli più vicini al palco, che le sorride, un mazzo di rose posato accanto alla bottiglia.  
E sorride anche lei; per la prima volta, canta con le labbra rosse distese per un piacere che non riguarda solo la musica.  
Sa che non è giusto, che probabilmente non amerà quel ragazzo com’è successo con altri, soffocata dal sapere quanti giorni, ore e minuti la separano dalla fine: pochi, troppo, per abbandonarsi ai sentimenti come alla musica. Rimane sul palco, allora, dove ha l’illusione di poter vivere infinitamente a lungo, perché ogni canzone dura solo pochi minuti, mentre la notte è lunga, e lei potrà cantarne tante, fino a sentirsi appagata.  
Ma non è più libera come prima, se ne accorge: la voce sale, vola dove preferisce, ma i suoi occhi, il suo corpo rimangono saldi sul pavimento liscio e scuro del palco, perché c’è il bel militare, lì, nella prima fila, che non guarda altri che lei, mentre le rose rosse scintillano nella penombra come una promessa di felicità.


	2. Waiting for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Chocolate Trilogy Fest, 14 febbraio, Letto](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/chocolate_trilogy_fest.html)

Il letto di Kazuhiko è piuttosto stretto; un letto da scapolo, così come la sua casa: pochi mobili, pochi ammennicoli, tutto disposto in modo un po’ caotico, ma nel complesso ordinato, come se il padrone di casa non fosse lì tempo sufficiente per creare scompiglio tra le sue cose.  
Le piace quella casa, però, o per lo meno, la sensazione che le dà.  
Capita spesso che si fermi a dormire lì e si risvegli tra le coperte disfatte, il vassoio della colazione sul comodino, Kazuhiko al lavoro da chissà quanto; sin dal primo giorno che ha trascorso lì, lui le ha detto di rimanere quanto vuole: mangiare, fare la doccia, quel che desidera, purché si senta un’ospite gradita.  
Oluha si è spesso chiesta se il suo fidanzato, inconsciamente, non speri, ogni volta, di trovarla ancora lì, quando rincasa, come una mogliettina premurosa; avrebbe voluto, una volta o due, e si era attardata più del solito nella doccia, aveva impiegato un’infinità di tempo nel sistemare e asciugare i capelli, nel truccarsi, nel vestirsi, nel risistemare la camera da letto e la cucina… Poi però, alla fine, non ce l’aveva fatta, ed era andata via. Il suo spettacolo iniziava dopo l’orario in cui Kazuhiko rincasava, ma non si era mai fermata ad aspettarlo, perché temeva di illudere lui e se stessa su un futuro che non avrebbe mai avuto il tempo di verificarsi davvero.  
Eppure si era accorta di una cosa, incredibile e meravigliosa, la prima volta che aveva dormito a casa di Kazuhiko: il ticchettio si era fermato. Non le era mai successo, prima, soltanto quando si abbandonava al canto, sul palco, dimenticando se stessa; eppure adesso, giorno dopo giorno, si rende conto che, quando è tra le braccia di quel ragazzo dolce e un po’ ingenuo, la sabbia nella sua clessidra scende senza far rumore, come se non volesse disturbare.  
E di colpo, con una forza ed una vivezza che non aveva mai sentito, capisce che il tempo a sua disposizione è poco, ma è lì: rimane seduta sul letto, avvolta in un lenzuolo, le mani a sorreggere il viso e gli occhi, grandi, ombreggiati dalle ciglia lunghe, a fissare ora il fiore che Kazuhiko ha lasciato per lei sul vassoio, ora la luce che filtra dalla finestra, ora il binomio bianco-nero di quella casa silenziosa. Chiude gli occhi e ascolta: il ticchettio non c’è.  
Le viene da ridere e si ristende, come una bambina capricciosa che non voglia andare a scuola: preme il viso contro il cuscino posto sull’altro lato del letto, e sorride a quell’odore ormai familiare come quello della sua stessa pelle.  
Oggi rimarrà fino al ritorno di Kazuhiko.  
Indosserà il vestito nero con le lunghe code di pizzo della sera prima, si truccherà con cura, accenderà le luci appena calerà il sole, preparerà la tavola e aspetterà di vederlo comparire sulla porta.  
E sorriderà, perché sa che c’è ancora tempo.  
  
~*~

Così, quando la porta si apre, quella sera, Oluha, vestita di tutto punto, attende dietro la soglia, senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso divertito: Kazuhiko alza lo sguardo dalla serratura e incrocia il suo sguardo, rimanendo con la bocca socchiusa per la sorpresa.  
– Tu… sei qui – dice lui, piuttosto scioccamente.  
– Sono qui – risponde lei, sorridendo maliziosa.  
– Non ti sei mai fermata, prima.  
Oluha sorride, rendendosi conto del valore di quel che sta per dire – Posso rimanere ancora?  
Kazuhiko rimane interdetto per un instante; poi, di colpo, la stringe tra le braccia – Certo – risponde – Oggi, domani. Sempre.  
Lei ricambia la stretta.  
_Sempre_.  
Lo bacia, mentre sente la cerniera del vestito scendere, e le labbra di lui accarezzarle la pelle che si scopre via via, e si trova a sorridere di una felicità mai provata.  
_Sempre_  esiste.  
Ed è qui, con Kazuhiko.


	3. Waiting for the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Chocolate Trilogy Fest, 15 febbraio, Ossessione](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/chocolate_trilogy_fest.html)

Non ha mai avuto tanta cura nel prepararsi.  
Ha lavato i capelli prima di arrivare al locale, curando ogni singolo ricciolo affinché cada esattamente come desidera, scuro, lucido, come una spirale di inchiostro; ha messo una cura ossessiva nello stendere la crema sulla pelle, e poi la cipria, il phard, l’ombretto, il mascara per rendere le sue ciglia più belle, gli occhi più espressivi.  
Ha scelto il rossetto dalla tonalità più morbida e si è dipinta le labbra con cura maniacale.  
Sa che è l’ultima volta e vuole essere perfetta, per lui.  
Ha ripetuto questi gesti un’infinità di volte, da quando da bambina è diventata ragazza, e la mano, resa sicura dall’esperienza, non trema neppure stavolta.  
Sa che Kazuhiko sarà nel solito tavolo, il più vicino al palco, e la guarderà, e lei canterà, e sentirà il cuore che scoppia di amore e si sentirà viva.  
Sarà l’ultima volta per tutto ciò che ha amato.  
Si volta a guardarsi nello specchio prima di uscire: ha scelto un vestito poco sensuale, stavolta, lungo, bianco, con un bello strascico; vuole che Kazuhiko la veda così, perché quello sarà il suo vestito da sposa.  
L’unico che il destino le abbia concesso di indossare.


End file.
